une erreur où une excuse ?
by Huddy-and-Delena
Summary: Lorsque Matt Donovan reçoit un message qu'il ne lui est pas destiné ou presque ... Si vous voulez garder la surprise ne regarder pas qui est le 2nd personnage ! Humour & légère (très légère) romance. Rated T vraiment au cas où mais un K aurait suffit à mon avis.


Bonjour à tous avant de vous laisser lire ce OS je voudrais juste m'excuser pour mon autre fiction que j'ai un peu laissée à l'abandon depuis un an.

Je tenais juste à vous dire, pour ceux qui la suiviez, que je compte bien la continuer, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, j'ai été vraiment très occupé et je n'arrivais plus trop à écrire…

Mais j'ai depuis peu recommencé à écrire et notamment grâce à ce petit récit que j'ai écrit pour m'amuser en partant d'un petit délire ^^

Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira

Sur ce, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.**

* * *

Matt assit sur son canapé, sent son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jogging, il sort donc son téléphone :

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

" Tu sais que t'es craquante toi ;) "

REPONDRE

"Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

"Ah c'est pas Elena ? "

REPONDRE

"Non. Elena Gilbert? "

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

"Bah oui Elena Gilbert ! Et toi alors tu es qui mon chou ? :)"

REPONDRE

" Matt Donovan, je suis un ami d'Elena.

Et toi tu es qui ? "

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172 .."

AFFICHER

"Ahh le beau Matt ! ;) J'ai dû me mélanger dans mes contacts"

REPONDRE

"On se connaît ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro? "

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

"Oui on s'est croisé il y a peu, d'ailleurs tu sais que tu es sexy en costume ! ;) Je l'ai demandé à Rebekah ^^ "

REPONDRE

" Au bal chez les Mikaelson ? heu... Merci. Tu connais Rebekah ?

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

" Oui mon mignon ;) Mais de rien ;) Bien sur c'est ma soeur ! "

REPONDRE

" Tu es Elijah ?"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

"ahahah tu m'insultes là, mon chou ;) je suis beaucoup plus intéressant que ce cher Elijah"

REPONDRE

" Klaus ?"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

"Non x) tu me surestimes cette fois ci Matt chéri"

REPONDRE

"Kol ?"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message du 09375172.."

AFFICHER

" Ah enfin tu me reconnais, tu en as mis du temps à penser à moi dis donc"

REPONDRE

"Je ne m'y attendais pas"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

"Pourtant je suis plutôt beau gosse non? ;)"

REPONDRE

"Heu... Oui ça va"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Dis donc tu n'es pas bavard aujourd'hui toi lol"

REPONDRE

"Non disons que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Parles moi de toi alors ;) tu as une petite amie ? Ou un petit ami ? ;)"

REPONDRE

"Non je n'ai pas de petitE amiE. Et toi je ne te pose même pas la question on m'a dit que tu étais volage ;)"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Pourtant tu es plutôt sexy, tout devrait se jeter sur toi enfin moi c'est ce que je ferais ;) Ohh mais qui s'amuse à dire de telles choses sur moi ? Lol"

REPONDRE

"Les membres de ta famille, et tous le reste de la ville x)"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Je vais devoir remédier à ça alors et me trouver quelqu'un lol "

REPONDRE

"Oui je te présenterais quelques amies, à moi si tu veux"

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Merci ! Et bah en plus d'être canon tu es super, gentil tu es vraiment le mec parfait ;)"

REPONDRE

"Mais non, tu exagères x) "

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" tu fais quoi ce soir ? "

REPONDRE

" Je vais boire un verre chez Bonnie et toi? "

ENVOYER

"Nouveau message de Kol"

AFFICHER

" Oh le petit menteur ! Bonnie passe la soirée avec Klaus ce soir ! Tu n'as plus d'excuse mon chou ;) Enfile ton sexy costard je passe te prendre à 19h je vais te donner un petit aperçu de la vie à la façon Kol tu vas pas le regretter !"

REPONDRE

"Euhh...On peut pas remettre ça à une autre fois?"

ENVOYER

ÉCHEC D'ENVOIT DU MESSAGE

RESEAU INDISPONIBLE

Matt hésite un instant puis abdiquant, jette son téléphone sur le canapé et se dirige vers son placard

* * *

Alors verdict ? Une petite Review ? =)


End file.
